


Filthy Greaser

by onefucktion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Greaser Harry, M/M, Outsiders AU, larry stylinson - Freeform, soc louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefucktion/pseuds/onefucktion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ok so.. AU where Louis and Harry are in the 50-60s and Harry is a greaser and Louis is a soc. Harry lives in a run down house and always wears his short-sleeved leather shirts unbuttoned in public while Louis is more high class. Anyways, they're at a drive-in movie theatre and they're kissing in the back of their friend's truck (bonus for Harry kissing Louis' neck) and whispering sweet things to each other rather than watching the movie cos they love each other a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Greaser

Harry Styles, a 20 year old East-sider with his leather jackets, slicked back hair and ripped jeans. Harry is the most known greaser in his community, the other boys look up to him and follow his lead. A smoking cigarette hanging out of the boy’s mouth whenever he walked around town and his aviator sunglasses perched on his nose.   
“Aye Styles!” Zayn Malik, another greaser, one of Harry’s best friends calls out to him from outside the small shack of a house where Harry lived. Harry popped up off the couch, cigarette in hand and made his way outside. “Ah Zaynie boy!” Harry smiled wide, smoke emanating from his mouth when he talked. He went up to Zayn and bro-hugged him, “What brings you down here today aye Zaynie?” Harry grinned and took another drag of his cig. Zayn brushed off his old leather jacket and looked up at Harry, fixing his slick quiff. “There’s a movie night tonight down at the drive in. All us boys are going up to check out the scene. If you know what I mean” he winked and slapped Harry’s shoulder. Harry laughed and nodded, “Yeah man I’ll be up. Tell Niall there to bring up his truck for a little fun time in the bed” Harry wolf whistled and Zayn called out. “It’ll be a great time, I’ll see you then” he said before running back to his on/off girlfriend Perrie Edwards, another greaser, stark blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and dark makeup.  
Harry didn’t have a girlfriend..well boyfriend really, if we’re honest. Harry was a different kind of gang leader, he was a gay one. Not that anyone really cared who he fucked, the point was, he was getting more than they were so they worshipped the boy.   
Harry’s been will nearly all the greasers- even the straight ones wanted a piece of him. The Socs, well, they were a different ball game. Harry wanted to be with one of them and one in particular. Who you may ask? Well that’s easy, Louis Tomlinson.  
Louis was the leader of the socs, at 22 years old. He has feathery brown hair, tight clothing, bright blue eyes and a big ass. Louis didn’t want anything to do with the greasers, after his sister got raped by a greaser after a party the previous year.  
“Tommo!” Liam, Louis’ best friend and neighbor, ran into the backyard where the pretty boy was playing footie. “Hi Li” Louis smiled bright, all his teeth showing and his eyes crinkling. “Want to come to the movie tonight?” Liam asked hopeful, wiping the sweat off Louis’ forehead with his sleeve of the school uniform- one the greasers never took a liking to wear, according to Harry’s ‘rule’.   
“Um, yeah sure!” Louis bounced on his toes, being only 5 foot something with feminine features, Louis was a dainty little thing. “Alright cool! Let’s go get you changed” Liam smiled and took Louis’ arm, leading him inside.  
“Hello Jay!” Liam waved softly to Jay, Louis’ mother where she was sat on the couch, reading one of her books. “Liam dear! Hello nice to see you” Jay smiled warmly and waved back. Liam bowed before Louis dragged him upstairs with a light and airy giggle.   
Louis closed his door and bounced over to his closet, picking through his tight jeans and cardigans. “Don’t be mad, but there will be a few greasers there” Liam says quietly, his hands fumbling in his lap. Louis stops and turns to him, “I’m not going” he says sassily. Liam groans, “Louis just hear me out, please? There’s this guy Niall who invited me and he told me I could bring a friend. Lou I’m nervous, I need you there. Please come” he frowned, looking up at Louis with doe eyes. Louis huffed, “Fine. But I will not talk to anyone and if I get touched I swear to god-“ he gets cut off by Liam’s squeal and small claps, “Thank you thank you!” he chuckles. Louis rolls his eyes and throws a tan cardigan at him with a fond smile, “Shut it. You owe me”  
Harry arrived at the drive in, half past 8, the movie already being started. Harry flicked his cigarette on the dirt and stomped on it with his hefty black boot. He looked around, searching for Niall’s old pickup and his friends, his leather vest blowing in the slight night breeze.   
The thing about Harry was that he never had clothes on, well he did, just not covering himself completely. Harry had tattoos, a lot of tattoos that he liked to show off, so that’s just what he did.  
“Ah” Harry grinned and bounded over to the boys, clapping each of them on the back and greeting them.   
“Heya boys” Harry smiled and hopped in the bed of Niall’s truck where it was empty of people but filled with blankets. Zayn hopped up beside him and smiled wide, “Lookie there Harry, some socs decided to join us” he winks and points to Louis and Liam on blankets beside the truck.   
Harry hums softly and examines Louis, looking over the dip of his back as he laid out on his stomach, the slightest bit of skin being exposed to the night air. Harry could practically smell the boy, the fancy cologne all the socs wear. “Hey pretty boy” Harry called, saluting to the West-sider. Louis looks over on instinct and rolls his eyes, getting an apologetic look from Liam. Harry raises a brow, “Come sit up here, I can see you shivering from here” he smirks. Louis rolls his eyes again and Liam nods. “Fine” Louis says bluntly and stands up, brushing off his knees and climbs into the bed of the truck. Zayn climbs out when Harry punches his knee and claps Louis’ back. “Don’t touch me” Louis says quickly and rather loud, getting a scoff from Zayn. Harry continued to smirk as he pushed off his leather vest and handed it out to Louis who only pushed it away with a delicate hand.   
“Here’s a blanket” Harry said raspily, his voice rough from smoking. Louis smiled quick and took the blanket, curling into it with his eyes trained on the screen.   
“I’m Harry” he says lowly into Louis’ ear, causing him to shiver. Louis scoots away, “M’Louis, don’t talk to me” he says defensively. Harry smirks again and moves closer, crowding him against the side of the truck. Louis squeaks, his eyes wide as he looks over at Harry. “Don’t hurt me” Louis whispers, tears forming in his eyes. Harry backs off and looks at him concerned, “I wasn’t going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you” he shrugs and rubs his arm comfortingly, feeling the ice cold skin. “Louis you’re freezing” he gasps and pulls Louis into his chest. Louis gasps at the hot skin that comes in contact with him and relaxes a bit. “Um yeah.. okay sorry” Louis mumbles. Harry smiles down at him and rubs over his arms, “Not going to hurt you I promise” he whispers into his ear, his breath smelling of smoke making Louis grimace a bit.   
Halfway through the movie, Harry’s hand had trailed down to Louis’ thigh, not like the smaller boy minded. Louis was completely pliant under Harry’s warm touches. “Hey Louis?” Harry grumbles. Louis leans his head back with a small hum in response. “Can I kiss you?” Harry asks quietly making Louis’ heart freeze. “I uh..I don’t know” Louis whispered, easily going red. Harry smirks and moves his head to the side, pressing a hot kiss to Louis’ jugular. “C’mon babe, just a kiss for Harry yeah?” he whispers against the skin, moving his lips over his jaw and pressing baby soft kisses to the cold skin. Louis gasps breathily and nods slowly, “Ye-ah okay” he breathes.  
Harry smirks and nips at Louis’ earlobe and turns Louis in his lap, their chests pressed together. Louis whimpers a bit at the roughness of Harry’s hands on his hips, but soon relaxes into the warmth of the greaser’s mouth. Harry presses their lips together eagerly, waiting for Louis to kiss back, which he does, before sliding his tongue over the smooth expanse of Louis’ bottom lip. Louis gasps again and Harry slides his tongue into the dainty boy’s mouth, licking over his teeth.   
A solid 10 minutes later, Louis was panting under Harry, Harry’s lips to his collarbones and whispering sweet words to him. Louis’ fingers were tangled in Harry’s greasy hair, tugging a bit everytime the wind blew, making goosebumps raise on his baby skin.   
The movie finishes and Niall starts up the truck making Louis screech and jump under Harry’s wandering lips. Harry chuckles lowly and pulls out a cigarette, lighting it and sits on his knees. Louis sits up and gathers his shoes, going the the end of the bed, “Um.. thanks for tonight I guess” he says softly making Harry grin as smoke came from his mouth. Harry nodded, “Just swing by and I’ll give you anything you want pretty” he winks. Louis blushes bright and hops off the truck, brushing off his bum. “Yeah okay” he nods and walks back to Liam, waving when the truck pulled away.  
More like, yeah okay give me your cock now, ya filthy greaser. xx.


End file.
